winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jemapellestupide
Done. -- 07:56, June 3, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Thanks for your contribution. -- 08:08, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Done ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 09:34, June 18, 2016 (UTC) So, Which Is Your Current Username? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 11:12, June 18, 2016 (UTC) So, You Want Your Old Username (Jemapellestupide) Back? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 11:20, June 18, 2016 (UTC) So, It Should Be Restored Now? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 11:28, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello there, Thank you for your edits to the comic Heart of a Fairy. I am the Leader of Project Comics, WhiteJasmineFlower, just call me Jasmine ^^ So I'd like to inform of the rules that I have in place for the comics (which will soon be added to the ): #Firstly, be sure to create appropriate sections for the comics, which is as follows: #*Synopsis (Heading 2) #*Spells Used (Heading 2) #*Mistakes (Heading 2) #*Debuts (Heading 2) #*Characters (Heading 2) #*Trivia (Heading 2; if applicable) #In the case of sections Spells, Mistakes and Debuts, if there are none then type: None. (include the period) #Pictures: ##You've already cropped the pictures except for one, but please be sure to do so from now on for all pictures. This is the only part of the Wikia where we allow cropped images. It's best not to have a whole page, just as a precaution to copyright. ##Be sure to remove any text from the speech bubbles (which can be done via Paint), although they describe what the characters are doing, you're caption in the photo will suffice. And it's also another precaution to copyright. #Spells Used Section ##We will add spells that have been used in comics, linking the ones that are present in the animated series. ##Include the incantations that were spoken as well. ##For those that have only appeared in the comics, they will also be added too but is not to be linked/create a separate page for. ##*The spells of the non-animated ones will also have images of them being used as well, following the same format as all of the pictures but will have a caption denoting what spell it was. This does not apply to the animated ones. ##For a good example of all of this please see: Prisoner of the Dark #Characters Section ##You can create pages for most of the comic characters, so as long as they play a part in the story. ##Be sure to label the characters; for example: ##*Winx Club ##**Bloom ##**Stella ##**etc. ##*Humans ##**Mike ##**Vanessa That's so far what I have in place, sorry for the extremely long writing, hopefully I didn't scare you away ahaha And so, thank you for your time and cooperation. Hope to see you edit more and if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask me. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 18:18, June 18, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower All done. -- 10:23, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing Rhea ^^ I'm glad there are still some people who read the rules and adhere to an admin's advice ^^ Good to have you here! Yes you can. Let me give you an example of what a good looking comic character's page should look like, here. Nope, it doesn't really interest me. On a random note, you a DC or Marvel fan? XD WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 22:57, June 19, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower They look good to me overall. I just don't get the word "seet" there so I do not know what to do with it and leave it there. I checked the dictionary but cannot find any definition for it. Do you mind checking it out? -- 10:08, June 20, 2016 (UTC) You are welcome ;). -- 11:16, June 20, 2016 (UTC)